7 Days of Girldom
by Zeriku
Summary: Ryoma's been turned into a girl! Who'll be there to help him? Ryoxall


Revising. Well, not really. :))

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, ever.

=herebepagebreak=

Ryoma's POV

Ooookay… I'm here in front of my team a.k.a the Seigaku regulars. Nothing out of the ordinary, ne? Except that they've been staring at me for, uh, 30 minutes? With jaws dropped or eyes bulged out or just simply staring. What am I, a mascot? You know, I'm really getting conscious of all the stares they're giving me…

Buchuo finally spoke up. "Care to explain?"

He pointed at my hair. Well, yeah, nothing's changed. It's still dark green but now reached way below my shoulders. Ugh, I almost got tardy because I have to hide this hair. I really look like a friggin' girl! And to think that all of these happened in just one night. Damn… why's life so cruel at me? I've been a good gi- errr, boy! I did my chores, took care of Karupin, bullied my dad (no joke), have Momo-sempai treat me burgers… Oookay, I know those are not good deeds, but why me!? (starts to whine like a little girl again)

"Uhm… well, you see…" I shifted my weight on one foot to the other, growing more nervous. Hey! Did I just say I'm growing more nervous in front of my teammates? Heck, I've been with them for as long as I can remember! Just because they're all cute and stuff doesn't me-… Oh dear… I didn't think any of that!

I sighed, clearing away all thoughts. "Will you all believe if I tell you what happened?"

Ugh, even my voice's changed! Ewww, high-piched voice. Kill me now. Anyways, they're still staring but Buchuo gave a small nod. I mentally sighed and started narrating…

FLASHBACK (Just yesterday)------------------------------------

I was sitting on a bench after a practice match with Kikumaru-sempai. Heck, he really got me tired because all of those acrobatic moves he used. Too energetic for his own good. But that's beside the point for I am now dead tired, so what will be the conclusion? Tired = Thirsty. Yep, you got that right. I'm so thirsty right now I can drink the whole water tank for the town (ooops, just kidding).

Anyways, I was still catching my breath when Inui-sempai a.k.a. the "Scientist Maniac from Hell" walked towards me.

"Nice game."

I just nodded, too tired to even answer. I reached for my water bottle but remembered that I forgot it at the locker room. Hey, I'd rather forget that bottle than waste my energy from running laps around the court! But I'm really thirsty right now and the sun's not helping.

Cursing under my breath, I motioned to stand up when a water bottle was shoved in my face. I stared suspiciously at it and then to the one who's giving it. Nope, nothing's out of the ordinary. And the ordinary consists of the wicked gleam in the SMH's glasses accompanied by a wicked grin.

"It's Momoshiro's. He asked me to refill it." He said.

What was Momo-sempai a.k.a the "Burgers' Doom" thinking to ask the SMH to refill his water bottle? Although, despite this wariness inside my head, my hand reached for the water bottle and, before I knew it, I was already drinking. And kinda waiting for the moment where I drop the water bottle dramatically and start writhing on the floor in agony.

Which, surprisingly, didn't come.

Adding to my bewilderment was the sweet taste my tongue is accustomed to. Ponta! And grape-flavored to boot! Yum!

And because it tastes like Ponta, all suspicions were thrown outside the court as I drank all of it, ending my suffering. Returning it to Inui-sempai, I think I saw another wicked smirk before he turned to leave.

Shrugging, I again started to practice. Must beat Buchuo a.k.a "Stone Cold" and Fuji-sempai a.k.a "Satan's Twin". (But you can't deny the fact that Fuji-sempai's more cute. Errr, bad thoughts…)

Well, I beat two more people (can't really remember who they are) and then rushed back home. Must watch National Geographic featuring cats. (No comments please.) But I missed it 'cause I was really tired that's why I went upstairs and lied down on my bed, instantly embraced by sleep.

END OF FLASHBACK------------------------------------------

"And when I woke up this morning, I already have these girly curves and…" I stopped, embarrassed. They also have pink tainting their cheeks. "…the You-Know-What!"

"So, basically," Oishi-sempai a.k.a "Mother" started, "you've been turned into a girl by one Inui's drinks?"

I nodded. That freaking SMH will surely pay. Grrr… wait, where the hell is he anyway? The creaking of the door indicated that someone was leaving, rather, escaping. We saw Inui-sempai tiptoeing, going outside as quietly as possible.

"Inui-sempai!"

He instantly made a dash for it, shouting "I'm sorry! Didn't mean to! Don't kill me!" while he ran away for his life. Good choice, because if I catch him he'll be seeing Satan sooner! (Not that we see Satan's twin everyday). And even if he says sorry a bazillion times, I'll never ever gonna forgive him!

Running after the SMH, I saw him turn around the corner. Raising my speed, I turned at the same corner but I bumped into someone and fell butt first, hard. Ouch, that hurts.

"U-uhm… I'm sorry!"

I looked up at the person that I've run into. Oh, dear. It's that Ryuzaki girl! What to do! What to do! Wait, why am I panicking like a little girl anyway! OMG! Could it be that-

"Ryoma-kun!"

Kami-sama, take me now. I don't want this life…..

=herebepagebreak=

I'm kinda getting the hang of this now. Well, almost.

R & R. Thanks for reading.


End file.
